tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas Copco
Atlas Copco is a Swedish industrial company that was founded in 1873. It manufactures industrial compressors, tooling and equipment. The Atlas Copco Group, founded already in 1873, is a global industrial group of companies headquartered in Stockholm, Sweden. The Atlas Copco Group manufactures products on 68 production sites in 20 countries. Atlas Copco companies develop and manufacture industrial tools, compressed air equipment, construction and mining equipment, assembly systems, and offer related service and equipment rental. The Group operates through a number of divisions within four business areas; Compressor, Construction, Mining, and Industrial. Company history * February 21, 1873 – Company started as AB Atlas by Eduard Franckel who was financed by A. O. Wallenberg and others. * 1873 – Aktiebolag Atlas acquired Ekenbergs Soner, a railway car maker. * 1890 – AB Atlas underwent liquidation after suffering heavily financially due to competition from smaller more agile companies. The company was restructured by A.O. Wallenberg, his son and the bank "Enskilda Banken". * 1898 – AB Atlas acquired the rights for Sweden to manufacture Rudolf Diesel's engine under a subsidiary company AB Diesels Motorer * 1901 – the first pneumatic tool was officially added to the production line – a pneumatic riveting hammer which was originally designed for their own workshops. * 1905 – the first portable compressor was manuafactured* 1911 – AB Atlas completed a move away from railway car manufacturing to more advanced products: (compressors] and machines driven by compressors). * 1917 – AB Atlas consolidated the company under the name AB Atlas Diesel and ceased production of steam engines. * 1920 – AB Atlas Diesel compressor business was hurt after distribution collapsed due to World War I and demand dropped due to severe depression. This forced the company to emphasize the diesel engine business. * 1924 – AB Atlas Diesel relocated to Sickla, Nacka and sold some assets to improve liquidity. * 1948 – AB Atlas Diesel sold out its diesel business after it turned out not to be as profitable as air compressors, despite the company putting lots of effort in it. Polar Atlas, a Swedish brand of marine diesel engine started in 1903, merged into Atlas Copco. * 1956 – AB Atlas Diesel changed its name to Atlas Copco, its current name. The word copco is an acronym of the Belgian equivalent of Co'mpagnie '''P'neumatique 'Co'mmerciale. Atlas Copco then acquired Arpic Engineering NV. * 1968 – The AB Atlas Copco group was divided into three production companies – '''Atlas Copco Mining & Construction Techniques (MCT), Atlas Copco Airpower and Atlas Copco Tools. * 1972 – Atlas Copco MCT introduce their first all hydraulic tophammer rockdrill COP1038. * 1975 – AB Atlas Copco bought a majority of Berema – known for lightweight petrol driven rock drills and breakers – a complement to their Cobra drill. * 1976 – Small compressors for these drills were added, through the acquisition of Mauguière a French company. * 2005 – Atlas Copco launches a revolutionary concept for mobile compressor. With an ultra resistant canopy, the HardHat give a new face to mobile compressors in the street. http://www.atlascopco.com/hardhat * 2007 – Atlas Copco Flags Off the first Blast Hole Drill IDM30 manufactured from its high tech ADS facility at Nashik factory-June 28. Model Range *Industrial Compressor units *Rock drills - For boring blast holes *Tool Compressors (please add details of any historic models here) Machines in preservation in the UK Add any machines in preservation collections, museums, etc. See also *Ingersoll-Rand - A competitor & maker of mining drill & compressors. *Mining Machine References / sources *Wikipedia for base article (edited), to build on with machine model and preserved machines listing. External links *Atlas Copco website Category:Atlas Copco Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Compressors Category:Drilling machinery Category:Mining machinery Category:Mining machinery manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1873 Category:Compressor manufacturers